Chapter seven
Authors Note: I'll be putting this story on hold, I've been lacking inspiration to continue. It will continue, however. And you will all read of the next threat. June 1999 I have finally deemed myself ready to fight Death. I discovered powers that deities have in myself and trained in them for roughly sixty years in the Time room. My powers even grew fourteen percent. I'm currently on an alternate Earth, which Nihilus cleansed of all life. I look down at the corpse in front of me and reverse time around it, restoring it to peak condition. "Revertere anima mea in velum!" I say, while keeping my senses active to detect Death. "Will you ever learn?" I hear his deep, cold voice ask from behind me. "Yes. I will. I challenge you to that fight. I assume you remember your promise, which you swore; with the creator as your witness." I say, with a smile. "As you wish, but keep in mind. If you die; I will reap you." Death says, arrogantly, with a sneer. I reveal my godly magic, which is twenty percent stronger than his. His arrogant sneer vanishes. "I told you; I would destroy you and this is the result of that promise. I have ascended, Death, and the Hallows helped immensely." I say, to his shock. "I used them to mutate my own magic, which as you can feel has grown a lot." "Impressive." Death says, summoning his Scythe. I respond by summoning my enhanced Sword of Godric Gryffindor. "This might actually be fun. I agree to keep my promise." Death says, before sending a blast of magic, which I absorb. Death seems to realize that magic wont make a good weapon against me. He charges and attempts to cut me with his Scythe, I parry with my sword. I attempt to strike, but he blocks. I grab the handle of his scythe and drain it of the energy he imbued in it. When I finish, I break it and punch Death in the face with my full strength, knocking him back twenty feet. He hits me with another magic blast, which I absorb. I've limited him to his magic, which only makes me stronger. He spends the next minute trying to overwhelm me, I just keep adding his power to my own. I estimate, I'm up to half a percent. He finally stops and looks annoyed. "You asked for it, mortal." He says, angrily; making the sky darken. "You could just surrender." I say, in a bored tone, as rain begins to pour. Lightning begins striking buildings and the ground near me, while Death sneers at me. A little bit longer. I form a shield for redirecting lightning, just in time for Death to get hit with lightning. "Still a no on surrendering?" I ask, trying to goad him into using more of his magic. I estimate he's used one percent of his magic, so far. "I have to admit, I thought you'd be more powerful than this." I say, enraging him. He summons a powerful Earthquake. Which instantly causes buildings to collapse and if his power drain is any indication, It's global. I remain unimpressed, causing him to pour more power into damaging the planet. He's so prideful, all I have to do is wound his ego. He hasn't learned from him being outwitted by Ignotus Peverell. Five minutes later... I estimate he's used five percent of his power and mostly destroyed the planet. So the power disparity is twenty-five percent in my favor. "If I'd known it would be this boring, I would have brought a book to read." I say, in amusement, Death finally snaps. "Gah!" He bellows, before unleashing a massive magical blast, which I absorb. Damn! He put an entire percent of his power into that. I feign shock. "I actually felt that one." I say, in fake fear. He falls for it. Wanting to believe he's going to win and that I'm a puny mortal. He hits me with another blast of similar power, I feign slight discomfort. He attacks again with more power, I let it slide me back a step. He finally puts an entire five percent into an attack, I absorb it, and let it knock me back. He keeps attacking, I keep feigning injury and weakness. Eventually, I'm backed against a wall and Death has spent massive amounts of energy in his attacks. "I win." I say, to Deaths shock and confusion. I use my full speed and strength and knock him out. He used ninety percent of his power and I absorbed it. "I will destroy you for this!" Death yells, as he awakens. "No. You will honor your promise." A deep masculine voice from behind me says. I quickly turn to face him and see a being who radiates unimaginable power. I somehow just know that I cannot defeat him, ever. Death even looks intimidated. "Your the creator." I say, in awe. Getting a look of amusement from him. "I am. And I'm here to talk to you." He says, to my fear. "Your not in trouble. It's more me informing you that you can only bring back those that want to leave the afterlife." He says, to my sadness. "Had you talked with your parents; you would have learned they were happy in the afterlife. You need to move on, Hadrian. It's not good for anybody, especially a being of your power to obsess over the past." "I understand." I say, sadly. "I don't think you do, Hadrian. You have power surpassing most of my individual children, in some cases more than two of them together. You have constantly and consistantly overcame your limitations, even becoming the first human to become an actual deity. You avenged billions of deaths and prevented billions more by defeating your alternate self. Anyway, your living family and friends shall not die. Unless they grow tired of life. It would be cruel to force them to live, when all they want is rest." "Thank you," I say, gratefully. He could simply over rule my agreement with Death. "Don't thank me yet. I'd like you to continue fighting breachers and other magical threats. I may also call on you to help fight a threat." "I'd love too." I say, with a smile. I do enjoy getting stronger and any threat that requires my help must be very powerful. "Excellent. I'll let you get home, your family is concerned. It's okay if you imbue a portion of your magic into your family. Just don't imbue to much into your children, around point ten percent for them. I know you were considering doing so, to protect them further." "Thank you." I say gratefully. I was gonna do it anyway, but this is much better. I begin focusing my power into one point and see a tear in this realities barrier begin to form. I focus on widening it and when It's fully open, I enter it. I arrive in my home reality moments later and teleport to my castle. I arrive in the Drawing Room and see my wives waiting. "Hello." I say, announcing my presence, causing them to jump. "How'd it go?" Sirius questions in concern. "Our battle destroyed a life less planet, I manipulated him into draining his power into attacks which I absorbed. I may be the second strongest being in existence now. Oh and I won. But I can't resurrect anyone who doesn't want to live again. Death will not keep people alive when they lose the will to live." I inform them. "Great! When can I be immortal?" Bella asks. "You already are. Death wont reap you, you wont age or actually die. I actually have permission to imbue a portion of my godly magic into you all. Doing so will turn your magic into godly magic. You will have to train, to relearn how to control your new power. So, when your ready we should begin planning all that out." Everyone, but Sirius looks thrilled. "I want it as soon as possible." Bella says, eager for more power. "As do I." Cissy and Andy say, at almost the same time. They give each other amused looks. We all turn to give Sirius a questioning look. "I can't. I like the idea of mortality. I look forward to the marauders being reunited in the afterlife." Sirius says, sadly. "I understand. But don't rush that reunion." I say, to everyone's amusement. "Deal." Sirius says in good humor. "Are you going to give your children godly magic too?" "Of course. That way they'll be better protected and have an edge over everyone." I say, as if it's obvious. Time Skip- One Month I've finally finished the retraining of my wives. They all had their magic mutated and thankfully they didn't know as many spells as I do, so the retraining was quick. I decide to focus on my family and training, I'm looking forward to fighting that threat. When will this threat arrive? I don't know, but I've got plenty to keep me busy. Several whole libraries of books to memorize and to master spells in. If that's not enough I have a new goal, grow my power by six fold. Notes Revertere anima mea in velum- Or soul return from veil. My way of pulling souls from the afterlife, invented by me.